


Son of the Water—Son of the Desert

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crash Landing, GFY, Gen, Naboo claims her blood too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: From a prompt by Lledra:He could feel his heart slowing.





	Son of the Water—Son of the Desert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lledra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lledra/gifts).



> Originally posted some years ago on my tumblr after a prompt by Lledra, now cleaned up and betaed by Saphsaq (thank you so much!)

Slow… slow was good. Slow was not a mind-killing panic that would get him dead fast. Luke could feel his heart slowing and his thoughts clear, and training taking over, the Force whispering through his mind.

One. Check your air supply. It had extended automatically to his helmet with the crash, and the portable supply came easily to his hands. The display on it said two hours. It would be enough.

Two. Locate your weapon. His blaster was at his hip, his lightsaber was on the other side, his knife was in his boot.

Three. Check your surroundings. Everything was dark. Even the lights from his fighter couldn’t quite make it through. There was water though, lots of it. However deep he was, he could see light above him—could not be that deep yet. And while the duraplast of his cockpit was cracked, there was no water coming through yet.

There had been a coast he had been able to see before the impact. He could do it. He could swim to the coast—water, after all, was in his blood, as much as the desert was.

The Force whispered, carried the words and waters of Naboo while he was cradled in its embrace.


End file.
